Adventures of Sasspants and Pinkie
by Hyetal
Summary: A devil-may-care tale of a boy in a Dating Agency and a girl who ran away from home.
1. Chapter 1

"So I'm going to interview you - or say ask you a couple questions that I'd like you to answer honestly to. You can do that for me can't you?"

Alec rose a brow, "Sure, but why are we doing this?" One could hardly blame him for his suspicion. It was Elise of all people who was asking after all.

"Cause I'm bored," She responds almost immediately. His skeptical look was almost anticipated. "You'll play along won't you?" She knew very well he would. The both of them had nothing better to do on a lazy Saturday morning.

"Ok. Fine."

"So ," Elise says after dramatically clearing her throat, "I've heard you have been in the beauty agency for quite some time. How many years exact?"

"Elise, you already know the answer to that"  
"I do not know of this "Elise" you speak of, sir."  
"Three years, five counting the two years of training."  
"So you've received proper training, I assume?"  
"Nah, I learnt my tricks on Youtube."  
"I see," Awkward silence.

"Well, what made you want to start in this line of business? Any inspirations? Parents? Idols? Friends?"

"Well no, actually they were all pretty much against it."

Elise feigned surprise. Although she had know Alec for nearly a year now, she never did inquiry on such matters. The topic was just never brought up.

"Pray, do tell."

Alec gave a half hearted chuckle. It was so Elise to pry into uncomfortable, little details. "Well my parents were strict. They probably wanted me to be a lawyer or a high flying businessman," The male ignored the snort of laughter from his feline friend. "My friends weren't really against it. To be honest, I had no idea that I was going to end up as a beautician. I just started putting on make up for the gist of things."

Elise nodded clearly in a mocking manner. "So you're happy with your current lifestyle then?"

"Pretty much."

A cheeky grin pulled on the corners of the pinklette's lips. "It's cause I'm in it right," She states more than asks. Sometimes - sometimes more than often - Elise's confidence come off the arrogance. If Alec hadn't known her better, he would've thought her vain.

The boy laughed in response. "If that's what helps you sleep at night then sure." A smug grin sat on his face. The memory of Elise dubbing him as the Sass Queen flashed through his mind.

"Oh please, as if anyone could sleep through your snores,"  
"You know I don't snore."  
"Well, it sure can't be the cat now can it?"

Blue met green in a challenging gaze. The glint of mischief and dancing laughter can be found in both. Not to mention that they were both grinning as if they were grade schoolers playing truth or dare.

"Well enough about me," Alec starts. His hand waves around in a careless manner as if swatting the subject away. "What about you? You've been staying with me for what? Seven? Eight months now? And I still have no idea what you work as if it weren't for your month income, I would've assumed you hadn't have a job."

"Ah. It's classified."

Alec frowned.  
Elise smiled.

"Don't go quoting animes now. Really. I'm curious,"

The smile still stayed on. A small, secretive smile. "Weeeeell, I have my resources,"

"Clearly." Alec responded drily.

"It's really not that important either," said Elise who was now averting her eyes away. It seems as though the plain cream wall was suddenly very interesting to her. She looked uncomfortable. The sight was almost unbelievable. This only peaked the male's interest more, but out of pure respect for her personal life ( Alec was no busybody. Unlike _somebody_. ) he decided not to press further.

"Hm." Had he been less sensitive, he would've answered that the lack of importance should make the topic more than easy to tell. Maybe it was pride that kept her from telling. "Well knowing you it's probably something flashy. Like modelling or working in the fashion line." His considerate but teasing guess eased the tension in the room.

Elise gave a soft laugh of relief. She was grateful for having someone like Alec as her roommate.  
"Why. I'm flattered!" She exclaims, batting her lashes. "Do you think I'm attractive enough to model then?"

Alec scoffed.  
Elise giggled at his reaction.

"I did model in my teens though. The contract lasted for a good month or two,"

"So short?" Usually modelling terms which involved contracts lasted for months: Months excluding the weeks of training.

"I had to pull out for family purposes."

"Ah."

Elise did not seem to wish to continue. He could very well picture Elise as a model though. She alone now, still had the body and dress sense for it.  
Although, Alec still greatly disapproves of the lack of flamboyant colors in her wardrobe.

Tall. Pale milky skin. Slim slender limbs and a perfectly heart shaped face. The only downfall would probably be her lack of cleavage: Curves, therefore and her unhealthy obsession to keep her hair dyed a pastel pink.  
But hey, it's not like Alec had any plans on telling her how to live her life.  
He wasn't looking for a death warrant.

"Augh!" The dame groaned breaking Alec's thoughts. "I'm soooo bored," She complained.

Despite the fact that Elise was lying face down on the couch in the sofa and Alec was meters away behind the kitchen counter, he could easily picture the lock of frustration on her face. If he didn't do something soon, she'd more than likely start to whine: And it wasn't the most tolerable of whinings either.

"Alec, I'm-"

"Yes, bored. I know." He interrupts, looking up from his half drunk mug of honey milk. "Should we go out then?"

A pink mass of hair bounced up from the couch. Cerulean eyes stared once more in glee. "Oooh, is this a date then?"

Elise smirked at Alec's visible cringe at the 'd' word. Elise too, knew Alec well enough to know that he meant no offense when he does so. She wondered why an attractive male like himself would want to stay single. Any person would be more than lucky to have him as a partner. When Elise had asked, Alec only shrugged in response. Sad to say the subject had been immediately changed when she teased him about being a twenty-three year old virgin.

"An outing." Alec answers curtly as he rinsed the rest of his drink down the sink. He really hoped the sourness in his beverage wasn't caused by the spoilage in the milk.

Elise seemed satisfied with the answer. "Give me five to get ready," She says getting her bum off the couch.

"Five minutes or five hours?"

Elise turns around and sticks her tongue out at him. "Oh shut up."  
And the bedroom door closes.


	2. Chapter 2

Now exactly eight months ago, Alec would not have any idea that he would be receiving rent payments from the most obnoxious individual he had ever met. Then again, eight years ago he would've never pictured himself running away from home, moving to South Korea, growing his hair out (only his bangs though), getting ten over piercings on his face (twelve on his ears and one on his tongue), and opening up his own beauty salon.

He would admit though, the place he had bought was more than a good bargain. Alec's flat was located in one of the most busy cities of Korea. Blinking lights, flashy billboards, bustling civilians and tourists filled his neighborhood. Of course, it wasn't as bad as London or Tokyo, but the city's concept was more than similar.

His place was a simple, average sized two-story home. The first floor being the salon, his work place, and the second floor secluded from customers. It was, in fact, where he resides.

One would not say Alec's home was much. It wasn't messy at least (if you look past the bedroom). There was a modest but small kitchen (if you count the small walkway behind the counter, the stove, and the fridge a kitchen area). Then there's the living room which has the cheapest television set (the only thing Alec could afford) and two couches. Far back on the floor was the master bedroom - the only room aside from the teeny attic which was no larger than a closet.

Alec sighed, wondering if he should change out of his boxers and Tee - Correction. He _knows_ he ought to change, but there's no way he could enter now. Not with Elise "getting ready". So instead of doing whatever he had in planned this morning (Not that he had anything in mind. He was probably going to laze around in front of the TV and do a re-run of White Chicks or Grown ups.), Alec plops himself onto the couch where Elise had previously been sitting and busies himself with Veronique, who was more than glad to receive some attention at last.

"At least the wait won't be long," Alec says aloud, speaking more to himself than to his mixed breed poodle. Veronique tilted her head as if curious - in truth she was just wondering why her owner drank sour milk. It smelt like old socks. "Probably take her fifteen minutes at most." He glanced at the clock: 9:30 AM. So by the time they leave it should be around 9:45.

"After all," He continues. His hands still running through the poodle's peach dyed curls. "It only takes her five minutes to do her make up. Five to choose what to wear and less than a minute to throw that all on. Ugh, then again, by now she'd probably be staring at herself in the mirror wondering if she looks good enough. God knows how long that would take."

Veronique gave a sympathetic growl which matched Alec's sigh. Napoleon, on the other hand, was wondering just how on earth did the man know his master so well. The grey cat stared beadily at a distance perched lazily on the television top.

After another ten minutes had past, Alec got up thinking that he should call her out before she got too carried away. "Elise, are you done ye-" He had luckily side stepped in time to avoid being smacked in the face by the door.

"I'm ready!" Elise exclaimed, looking accomplished as if she just climbed Mount Everest or broke the Guinness World Records. If Alec wasn't used to seeing her already looking great, he would've been in a silent awe. Not awed the shallow kind of awe where he thought her a pretty face to see, but the kind of awe where an artist is admiring some great works like Picasso or Da Vinci.

Still, he was not surprised to see her dressed head to toe in monochrome colors. Colors outside of the range of black and white seemed non existing in her closet (Alec was exaggerating of course). Even the clothes which _weren't_ black, grey or white, were always some deep or dark shade. "Wear some bright colors for once, honey! I mean, look at your hair! It's fricken bubblegum yet you dress like a wrapper!" He had said once to her.  
That one smack was enough to shut up him.

"What do you think?" Elise asks, turning around to give Alec a full view. She was wearing a black, over sized sweater. The words "Too Cute to Fuck" printed in white were on her top. Instead of pants or skirts, she wore grey colored leggings followed up with classy black platforms. With her waist-length locks free and brushed to the front and a gold spiked headband on her head - the color balance was almost perfect.

Green eyes skimmed critically at Elise's outfit. When landing on the text on her shirt, the corners of his lips pulled into an amused smirk. He honestly had no comment on that. "It looks good. Dark clothes as always, I see."

"At least the pink makes up for the lack of color." Alec mumbles under his breath. He took extra care that Elise would not hear.

Elise beamed. "Why thank you," She hummed, flicking her hair back as she did so. "I really hope you aren't going out dressed like _that_. I don't think anyone wants to know that you wear neon green boxers."

Alec wasn't sure whether he should flush or roll his eyes. "Maybe I would. They look like shorts to you don't they?"  
The seriousness in Alec's voice made it sound as though he was actually _considering_ the idea.

"Please don't. I don't want to explain to the police again." She mutters, already pushing Alec into the bedroom.

"Then I'd do the explaining," He says. There's a challenging smirk on his face despite the fact that he's already closing the door on Elise to change. At least that way, he won't have to hear Elise's come back.


	3. Chapter 3

"So where are we heading off to?"

Alec shrugs with his hands tucked in his baby blue cardigan. "Wherever the wind blows, I guess." He answers.

"Do you think the wind will blow us to... say a fancy restaurant?"  
"Not with our wallets anchoring us down."

Elise gave a sigh of disappointment. No doubt she was probably thinking of lobster or tender steaks.

"We could stop by Bens for churros though,"

"Oh, I suppose that would have to do," She sighs. The twinkle in her azure eyes said otherwise. "But we still have so much time left. What to do?"

_So much time?_ Alec thought otherwise. For some reason, by the time they got out it was already 10:30 AM. It can't _possibly_ be the fact that Elise suddenly felt the need to brush Napoleon or the fact that Veronique started barking at the fridge. Turns out the milk really was expired after all, leaving Alec green in the bathroom for half an hour.  
Time, in his opinion, flew far too quickly.

"I suppose we can just window shop. If you want we could go for a movie as well." Alec suggests. His eyes wandering from his companion to the various shops on both sides. There were convenience stores, dozens of small clothing outlets, food vendors, cafes, salons like his own, agencies, restaurants - all too much for any tourist to take in.

Luckily for Alec, he had moved to Korea two years ago when he was Elise's age. By now Alec was more than familiar with the community he lived in.

"Sounds good. But which?" A small frown threatened on her face. The last time Alec chose a move, Elise had to sit through a two hour chick flick about a deaf girl trying to fit into her new school. The movie was good, but the lack of action and cliche plot bore the pinklette to no bounds. There was no way she was going to let Alec choose.

At the same time Alec had been thinking the same. Had he allowed Elise to choose, he knew more than well enough that she would have chosen an action pack movie including guns and overpriced cars.

However, it's not the genre which bothered Alec ( He was more than fine with action packed movies ) ; But it was the passionate critiques from Elise which bugged him.

"There's no way he could've dodged all those bullets. What's with the main characters never getting injured!" or "If that car was really speeding in LA, it would've been caught in a traffic jam by now."

Alec had no plans in getting hushed again in the cinemas.

Horror was an option though, not that he recalled any good horror movies being shown. Often, their time watching a horror film was more of a contest to see who screams least.

"What about the Amazing Spiderman 2?" Alec suggests. Superhero movies are a good medium between the two genres. Elise seemed to have liked the first movie. Alec sure liked it.

"Ooh, yes. Lets." The smile on her face glowed with her approval.

"Looks like we have a plan then." Alec was smiling too.

Just like Alec had predicted or well, expected, time flew. Hours were poured into window shopping, the trying on of many dumb clothes (Clothes which included pink feather boas and over sized sunglasses.) and the movie itself. By the time the two finally got their churros, it was already 6:45 PM and Alec's feet were sore from the nonstop walking. ("We rested at the movie though," "We also walked more than 10 miles today, Elise.")

"So I was thinking,"  
"You were thinking."

Elise shot Alec a look before taking another bite of her churro. "Yes, I was thinking that maybe we should start vlogging."  
There was a silent, but thoughtful munching in response.

The pinklette continued, "You know, just making random videos of ourselves. For memories."

"Memories." Alec responds drily.  
"Yes. Memories."  
"Not blackmail?"

Elise hardly looks offended. She knows herself that it may have been an intention of hers. "Not blackmail." She swears.

"Hm, okay. But my camera doesn't have a recording option." Alec says as he rolls up the napkin used to hold his churro.

"No worries. My phone would suffice."  
"You mean the phone with the broken camera?"  
"Yes- Oh, drat. You're right."

The girl had forgotten - well, forcibly tried not to remember - the fact that both her and Alec had ruined their phones when p̶l̶a̶y̶i̶n̶g fighting in the park's fountain. It wasn't exactly easy explaining to the cops about _that_ incident either.

How was Elise suppose to know that Alec liked tadpoles? The disgusting black sperms they are...  
Of course, that did not excuse her for pushing the poor boy into the fountain when he had sassily retorted on _her_ taste in animals.

The dame sighed. She was both camera-less and now churro-less. Thinking back on the day, she was grateful that at least the rest of the functions on her phone were alright. Unlike Alec who had to buy a new phone.

"On second thought," Alec starts catching the disappointment on Elise's face. "I think I may have a recorder in my attic,"

"Not the instrument right?"  
"Not the instrument."

Elise clapped her hands together in a silent glee. "Let's go and check now!" She exclaims already off her seat. Her bubbliness attracts the looks from the other customers in the cafe.

"Alright, alright. Let's go pay for the churros and the drinks first." Alec responds, gesturing towards the half drunk latte and his own empty glass of passion fruit juice. The latte had been too "sweet" for Elise's taste. "You should've just ordered the espresso." He had said. "But it's too expensive!" Even though Alec was the one who was paying for the food - at least she was being considerate.

"Oh alright. Let's hurry though," Elise says already heading towards the exit of the cafe.

The man behind the counter shoots Alec the darkest look as though Alec himself, was attempting to ditch the bill. When Alec pulls out his wallet, he is only mildly surprised at the fact that he had an extra was of cash inside - unsurprisingly it was the exact amount of Elise's order.

"You would make a terrifying pick pocketer." Alec says after paying and joining Elise outside.

Up until now, he still has no idea how she manages to sneak the money in. He sure didn't have it _before_ they went out.

A proud radiance seeped from the female's grin. She knows its true.

"Come now. Let's go!" Elise says. On reflex and out of impatience, Elise had grabbed Alec's hand in an attempt to pull him forward. It took her only a split second to realize her mistake. She dropped his hand as if it was on fire and cooly combed her free fingers through her hair: It was a very poor save.

Elise never really did find out why Alec was so uncomfortable with body contact. Luckily for her, she did not find out personally. During the first week of her stay with Alec, she had made no attempts to be touchy. Even with her outgoing character it wasn't exactly in Elise's nature to touch other people. It was easy to see ( Easy for Elise at least. She was raised to keep her eyes opened. *Observable ) that Alec had avoided it when he could.

She brought it up months later after their meeting and Alec had confess that it was indeed true. He did not verbally add in that he was comfortable with _Elise_ touching him though ( As if she wasn't full enough of her self. ) He had thought the dame already knew. If he had looked closer, the boy would've noticed that Elise had actually took extra measures to avoid unnecessary physical contact.  
Besides, it's not as though Alec hated touching. His job required the sense of touch. It would've been ironic if so.

"You're right. We should hurry," Alec says without missing a beat. He took Elise's hand like a smooth criminal and tactfully added: "It's pretty crowded cause of the rush hour. You won't get lost would you?" The cheeky grin was all too familiar and Elise could not help but beam back.

"Of course not." She says, her fingers closing around Alec's hand and together they rushed back in a comfortable silence back home.

.

Alec wasn't joking when he mentioned crowds and rush hours. Six PM was when most people got off work ( The poor workers who slaved away during their weekends...) It was late by the time they got home. As tired as they were, the two did not retire for the night until they unboxed and uncovered everything in Alec's cramped attic.

Just as he had guessed, the old camcorder was there: high on a shelf, hardly dusty as thought it had been waiting for it's two seekers.  
Sad to say Elise and Alec would not be given the chance to actually _use_ the camcorder til a week later.


End file.
